matrixfandomcom-20200222-history
Matrix Video Games
There are several official video games in the Matrix franchise, from simple webgames and a tabletop like strategy game, to full third-person action games and a MMORPG (Massively Multiplayer Online Role-playing Game). The games add to the multi-layered media of the Matrix series, deliberately presenting the players with choices to make, and contributing to the interweaving storyline. ''Enter the Matrix'' Enter the Matrix was the first major Matrix video game, the plot running alongside that of the first two films, with full motion clips filmed at the same time as Reloaded revealing extra parts of the story. Mini-Games Multiplayer Unlocked through the Hacking mini-game, Multiplayer allows two players to fight in a choice of seven settings, each with their own characters. Sparks' Training Construct Also unlocked through the Hacking mini-game, Sparks' Training construct included the following four mini-games: SWAT Storm, Drop-A-Cop, Brawl, Swat Throw. Each is unlocked by reaching a certain score on the one before. Later budget re-releases (e.g. Best of Atari, Player's choice etc.) include two more mini-games: Building Jump and Sniper Game. ''Path of Neo'' The Matrix: Path of Neo followed the plot of the [[The Matrix (series)|the Matrix film trilogy]], allowing the player to play as Neo, which got the game generally better reviews. ''The Matrix Online'' t''he Matrix Online'' was a MMORPG set in the Matrix, which continued the story with events set after the end of The Matrix Revolutions. A Memory Book which outlines the continued story was available to fans as a parting gift on the official site before it permanently closed down. A downloadable version via Bittorrent is available here. Hovercraft Battles A hovercraft battle game was made for the storyline to save Commander Lock from the ruins of old Zion. It had boardgame like rules, but was played entirely via in-game chat. Official Matrix Website: Arcade The official Matrix website whatisthematrix.com featured a number of flash based webgames, most of which were in the "Arcade" section of the site with the single exception of "Dock Defense" which was available via a link to the "Ultimate DVD" section of the site. The Arcade games are available for download via bittorrent: here. Government Lobby You play as either Neo or Trinity in the Government Lobby. After choosing your character you select a gun (either machine gun, shotgun or assault rifle) and shoot at the S.W.A.T. officers shooting at you from behind the pillars. Two versions of this Shockwave game, a mono and a stereo version, were available. Trinity Game In A Girl Named Trinity you play as Trinity, trying to free a potential from a building, in the style of a 2D handheld action platform game. Pill game A flash game in which you shoot at a red pill and the pieces it explodes into in order to get points, while avoiding blue pills which deduct points. The more points you get the more codes for the website you get, with six available to unlock. You win by getting the maximum of fifty points, after which you are given the sixth final code and redirected to a preview of ''The Art of the Matrix''. Tunnel Recon In Tunnel Recon, you control either the Nebuchadnezzar or Logos and try to collect 10 power cells from each level, avoiding and shooting Sentinels or using EMP as a last resort. Dock Defense You control a team of four APUs defending Zion's dock from attack by Sentinels, who have breached the top of the dome. You must shoot the waves of Sentinels before they destroy your APUs. ''Nebudchadnezzar'' Model Builder A downloadable virtual model ship builder you could download in PC or Mac versions. This game was also available on the official Matrix website in the arcade section. All of the games offered in the arcade section were available free of charge. Matrix Video Games Category:Real-world articles